Una noticia sorprendente
by Solita-San
Summary: Una preciosa Navidad, sumada a una charla una noche, hacen comenzar un gran romance. Pero ademas de eso la feliz pareja darán otra noticia que ninguno de sus amigos esperaban. One-shot de amor entre Jack y Tooth. {Continuación del one-shot "Bajo un muérdago de Navidad"}


_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión le traigo el one-shot que sería la continuación del primero llamado "Bajo un muérdago de Navidad". Como el nombre lo dice este será una gran noticia en la vida de los Guardianes. Espero que les agrade. Muchas Gracias por leer Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**Una noticia sorprendente"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Único. ~**_

Tras esa preciosa Navidad para todos, la relación de Jack y Tooth había mejorado, pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a confesar lo que sentía uno por el otro.

Aunque como Jack había prometido esa noche de un 24 de diciembre, todas las noches iba a visitar a Tooth a su Palacio exactamente a la hora que todas las Haditas descansaban y el Hada hacia revisación de todos los dientes recolectados ese día, ya que desde Pitch robo los dientes algunas cajitas se perdieron que por suerte recupero, que casi todas se encontraban en el trineo de Norte cuando destruían a las pesadillas.

Desde entonces quería asegurarse que todas se encontraban en su lugar y que no faltara ninguno. Esa tarea le llevaba algo de tiempo pero ser de rápido vuelo tenía su ventaja. Podía terminar todo en media hora que otras personas solo durarían casi toda su vida sin exagerar. Pero por algo era el Hada de los Dientes.

En esos momentos Jack llegaba a visitarla pero no iba directamente con ella, se tomaba su tiempo colocándose frente a la ubicación de ella para poder mirarla trabajar. Le parecía tan bella e hiperactiva pero eso le atraía aun más.

Pero su espíritu juvenil no podía resistirse a hacerle una broma. Cuando Tooth finalmente termino se detenía mirando todo suspirando satisfecha por el buen trabajo. En eso Jack aprovechaba y volaba sigilosamente hasta donde estaba ella quedando detrás, ella sentía un frio que de golpe la rodeaba pero antes de que lo pensara, él la tomaba por la cintura haciéndola gritar de la sorpresa.

-¡Jack! ¡Me asustaste! –Grito enfadada el Hada que solo recibió como respuesta una sonrisa picara por parte de él.

Él no la soltó en ningún momento de la cintura, pero Tooth se zafó, avergonzada, volando hasta la parte final de su Palacio donde estaba el mural en conmemoración a los recuerdos de los niños. Seguida por Jack que se sentaron en una piedra frente al bello mural.

-Cumpliste tu promesa –Miro Tooth a Jack

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas –Le sonrió –Y últimamente te he visto a ti recolectar los dientes de los niños.

-Oh ayer fui a recolectar algunos, desde esa vez que fuimos a recolectarlos todos juntos, decidí que cada cierto tiempo iría yo también. Es tan divertido. –Sonrío emocionada.

-Nunca me has dicho porque has dejado de hacerlo –La miro

-Pues no lo sé realmente, creo que porque era tanto trabajo para mi sola que lo encontré casi imposible y por eso nacieron mis Haditas para que me ayudaran. Pero me encerré tanto aquí que no me di cuenta que yo misma deje de hacerlo.

-Por eso también explica porque nunca te he visto ir a recolectar alguno. –Ella asintió algo cabizbaja. –Pero si nunca me has visto, de donde sabias sobre mis dientes. –La miro sonriendo. Esa pregunta hizo sonrojar al Hada

-Pues desde que eres Jack Frost mis Haditas te han visto y todas me decían que tenías los dientes más brillantes que hayan visto nunca. Y tenían toda la razón –Le sonrió suspirando muy maravillada.

El solo sonrió, era la única que lo halagaba tanto por algo que nunca pensó recibir un halago.

-Y Jack… Si hubieras sabido que tus memorias se encontraban aquí ¿hubieras venido a buscarlas? –Lo miro.

-Creo que si –Dijo bajando la mirada, pudo haber descubierto su centro hace tanto tiempo.

-Nunca entendí porque no tenías tus recuerdos, todos recordamos quienes fuimos pero porque tu no. –Nunca supo porque, así que aprovecho esa oportunidad para preguntarle.

-Pues a mí el Hombre de la Luna me escogió porque cuando era un humano… -Solo suspiro -¿Recuerdas el Lago donde me nombraron Guardián?

-¿Sí que sucede con él?

-Yo… -No sabía cómo decirle -Morí en ese lago Tooth. –Esas palabras le afectaron a Tooth que solo tuvo como reacción tapar su boca apenada por tocar un tema tan delicado.

-Oh Lo siento Jack –Toco suavemente su hombro.

-Si bueno, pero fue por una buena causa sabes. Ocurrió debido a que salve a mi hermana de no caer al hielo congelado –Sonrió al recordar la sonrisa de su hermana al estar salvo.

Tooth solo lo miro.

-Ahora entiendo porque nosotros si recordamos nuestro pasado

-¿Por qué?

-Nosotros al convertirnos en guardianes no llegamos a experimentar la muerte por eso recordamos todo, tú en cambio sí, pero me alegra de alguna manera si haber podido de alguna manera ayudarte.

-Gracias –Le sonrió mirándola. –Si no fuera porque tú recolectas los recuerdos nunca sabría quien fui.

Ella solo sonrió acercándose lentamente posicionándose en el pecho de Jack que hizo al espíritu del invierno sentir un pequeño calorcito en su corazón. Pero no quería que ese calorcito se detuviera, la abrazo suavemente manteniéndose así de unidos por un largo rato que no pensaban que terminara. Aunque él era frio ella al estar así tan cerca de él en vez de sentir frio, sintió calor unido a una sensación muy reconfortante.

-¿Tooth?

-Si Jack –ella se encontraba tan cómoda recostada sobre él que sus ojos empezaron a descender por el cansancio.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Esa pregunta hizo abrir grandes los ojos del Hada haciendo olvidar por completo el sueño y lo miro feliz sorprendida asintiendo. Él solo pudo mirarla tomando su rostro delicadamente besándola tan tiernamente que hizo latir sin parar el corazón de ambos.

Desde ese día comenzaron un romance muy maravilloso y feliz, los demás no lo notaron pero Norte tenia la sospecha al verlos tan unidos cuando había reuniones semanales, que decidieron hacerlas después de Navidad, entonces estaba seguro que su segundo plan si había funcionado.

Pero ninguno de los tres Guardianes prefería preguntar ya que era algo privado de Jack y Tooth, así que ya se estaban acostumbrando a la idea. Pero otra noticia los impactaría un año después.

Esa vez Tooth y Jack le pidieron a Norte la palabra en la reunión de esa semana. Para informarles a todos un par de noticias. Llegaron al Taller tomados de las manos y con una sonrisa tan brillante que ocultaba una gran noticia. Los demás no se extrañaron ya esperaban la noticia de su noviazgo.

-¿Y qué quieren informarnos? –Les pregunto Norte muy curioso e impaciente por saber.

-Pues primeramente queremos aclarar que estamos en pareja hace como un año… -Dijo Jack con mucha vergüenza pero a su lado Tooth le tomaba la mano igual de avergonzada.

Todos los felicitaron hasta Conejo que andaba de buen humor ese día.

-Gracias, pero hay una noticia más… -Miro Tooth a Jack para que lo digiera.

-¿Qué clase de noticia? –Dijo Conejo creyendo que las noticias habían terminado.

-Con Tooth… -Miro al Hada que solo hizo una seña con la cabeza sonriendo –estamos esperando un hijo.

La cara de Norte y Conejo se pusieron pálidas, abriendo bien grandes los ojos. Y Sandy que estaba casi por dormirse se sobresalto al escuchar eso. Esperaban la primera noticia pero no la segunda.

-¡¿Cómo que están esperando un hijo?! –Pregunto Conejo aun sin creerlo.

La pareja feliz solo asintió y las Haditas a su alrededor solo murmuraban halagadas que los habían acompañados a ambos cuando llegaron. Los duendes sonreían moviendo sus campanitas, los Yetis estaban con una reacción neutra pero también estaban felices hasta algunos aplaudían.

-Bueno es una excelente noticia, habrá un miembro más en la familia –Dijo Norte muy feliz aun muy sorprendido.

Sandy sonreía aplaudiendo y no tuvo mejor idea que lanzar al aire algunos fuegos artificiales con su arena dorada de lo feliz que estaba, y Conejo solo sonreía como aun sin caer del todo. Luego de unos minutos todos completamente contentos abrazaron a los futuros padres

A veces se espera una clase noticia pero siempre hay _"Una noticia que sorprendente"._

_**{Bueno esto ha sido todo este one-shot, me falto agregar que cuando Tooth y Jack hablan en el Palacio sería la primera visita de él, sobre la noticia que creo que nadie hubiera esperado de esta linda pareja. La verdad creo que todos pensamos si algún día ellos tendrían un hijo, pero al hacer este one-shot pensé en cómo sería la reacción de los demás Guardianes al enterarse. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¿una sugerencia?, ortografía o si les gusto o no por favor déjenme un comentario, se los agradecería mucho. Muchas Gracias por leer. Muchos Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_


End file.
